


True Love

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: After months of late nights and stress fights, it's finally time.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this is a day late. I was having a really bad day yesterday and hated everything I was writing. Originally, I didn't want to just throw the song into the story, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

They were seventeen when they fell in love. Okay, Blaine was sixteen but whenever people ask, they both just say seventeen. When they went off to college, everybody constantly told them it wouldn't work out, they said that the distance would prove too much and high school relationships never work out and they'll break up and be each other's first broken hearts. But they were the rare exception. They were the high school sweethearts everybody yearns for. 

 

And yeah, the distance and the challenges sucked. But they were too in love to let each other go. They talked and they fought and they came  _this_ close to breaking up and proving all those people right but they couldn't imagine a life without the other. So they talked some more, still fought a bit, but the fights weren't so bad anymore once Blaine graduated and moved to New York with Kurt. They had their struggles and they had their successes, and no doubt they would continue to have their struggles and successes in the future. 

 

People wondered why it took them so long for them to get engaged, Blaine says they already were married. They lived together, they planned things together, they talked about a future ten years down the road with certainty they would be in each other's lives. Marriage was just a piece of paper, they were already doing the hard part anyways. 

 

But the hopeless romantics in them rallied. Blaine ended up proposing when they were twenty five, nearly a decade after they fell in love. And sure, it was young by anyone else's standards, who heard of people getting engaged at twenty five (twenty four in Blaine's case) and it working out? But they fell in love at seventeen, they've been together for eight years, lived together for four, and knew their future was hazy but the only thing that was clear was that they would be together. Why not sign the piece of paper and become each other's legally too? 

 

They fought some more, too. Fought about colors and seatings arrangements and venues. Fights that were stupid in nature but at the time seem like everything. But each time they fought it was just another reminder that even though it's hard to be in love, they couldn't imagine life any differently. So they made up and compromised, apparently the secret of being married but it was also the secret of just being in love. 

 

When they were twenty six (or twenty five in Blaine's case) they spent the night before in each other's arms. Screw tradition, they said. If they want to spend their last night as a fiancé instead of a husband in each other's arms, they were going to do it. 

 

And the next day, it was almost like all those stress fights were worth it. Because Kurt found the perfect venue, and Blaine's flower arrangement couldn't be better. They stood in front of family and friends who wiped away tears when they kissed for the the thousandth time, but the first time as husbands. And they held hands and laughed and cried as their family stood up in front of everybody and told their love story through their eyes. 

 

Then they stood up and took each other in their arms, the music played and they dance for the umpteenth time but it was their first time all over again. They couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop laughing, couldn't stop loving each other as the gentle notes continued to play. 

 

_Gotta give me your true love_  
_Oh yeah_  
 _True love, true love_


End file.
